registration_act_of_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Registration Forum
"Favorite Quote" ''('This is a quote either said about the individual or by the individual themselves that as become a signature segment about them.) Introduction ('''The Introduction is a area that speaks briefly about the individual for which the page will be discussing.) Also Called [Names] (These are a list of names that the individual has gone by as either though impersonation or as their true identity. This also includes Usernames of the individual may possess.) [Nicknames] (These are names given to the individual by others either in a friendly or a insulting manner.) [Titles] (These are titles or code names awarded to the individual either by themselves, historians, or the media.) Appearance & Personality [Appearance] (This is a section about what the individual looks like such as their physical description or what they are commonly seen wearing.) [Personality] (This is about the morals, personality, attitude, and overall reasoning of a individual that makes a person who they are. This can include the way they think as well as their true emotions and the emotions they display to cover up said true emotions.) Relatives [Biological] (These are individuals that are related to the character by blood and are not simply family by name, the requirement of this is that all those under this section are genetic relatives.) [Adoptive] (These are individuals that are considered family by law but do not share a blood relation to the individual in question.) [Lovers & Offspring] (These are a list of individuals that are either current, past, or future lovers as well as offspring one may have had with said individual.) History (This is a section dedicated to tell the story of events that has happened to the individual that focuses directly on the individual involved on the page. Even if the individual may possess only a small part in a event it must be listed under that story arc, however another requirement is that the story has to be in Chronological Order.) Forms\Stages [Phase 1: Base Form] (This is a section about the individuals base form explaining the base limits strengths and weaknesses of the individual as well as notable facts about the individual.) [Phase 2: Super Form] (This is a section about the individuals secondary form or super form where the user becomes stronger, faster, tougher, more powerful, or enhanced in some way making themselves surpass their former limits while in this new form.) [Phase 3: Hyper Form] (This is a form where the user becomes even more powerful then they were in their Super form. This form is harder to achieve then their Super Form and is often the final form of most individuals that are able to take on more then one form.) [Phase 4: Legendary Form] (This is a form that far surpasses a person's Hyper Form and is so rare that it is only told about in legend making many believe it's not even possible. As a result it requires a massive amount of time and training to obtain this stage in evolution.) [Phase 5: Final Form] (This is believed to be the highest form that anyone can reach before having to strip away everything they once was. However in order to obtain this form one must train and study in the most brutal of fashions to such a degree few others can even get close to this potential. Once obtained the user of this form is far more powerful then the legendary form cause all others of their species to tremble before them.) [Phase 6: God Form] (This is a stage where a person sheds away everything they were before to obtain a level of power so great that they are considered a god by other members of their species. This is immensely powerful capable of defeating lesser forms with ease requiring only the best of the best to defeat this individual.) [Phase 7: Super God Form (Ultimate)] (This is the highest that anyone can obtain becoming so powerful that they are even superior to gods making them often times easily the strongest and most powerful member of their race. Despite this immense power this often times comes at a cost such as never being able to return to their lesser forms or dying after a certain amount of power is used.) Allies, Foes, and Pets [Allies & Friends] (These are friends or buddies of the individual that are not relatives but may be friends, allies, work mates, partners, students, teachers, mentors, or guardians of the individual.) [Foes & Enemies] (These are enemies of the individuals that hold a rivalry, hatred, or loath the person. These people include Enemies, Rivals, Targets, Opponents, Victims, and even Traitors at times.) [Pets] (These are animals, beasts, or monsters that travel with the individual that may also serve as a partner in battle or as a required participant in order to achieve a task.) Character Sheet [Player] * Name: ??? (What is the Character's Name) * Age: ??? (How Old is your character, this will matter later on.) * Gender: ??? (Are you Male, Female, Multi Gender, or No Gender) * Race: ??? (What is your race? Human, Vampire, Familiar, etc) * Class: ??? (Are you a Archer, Assassin, Berserker, Caster, Lancer, Rider, or a Saber) * Type: ??? (What sub type are you?) * Rank: ??? (What Character Level are you? All new comers must be a Recruit.) [Measurements] * Height: ??? (How Tall are you) * Weight: ??? (How much do you weigh) * Three Sizes: B??\W??\H?? (Females only; Bust, Waist, Hip measurements) * Eye Color: ??? (Color of your eyes) * Hair Color: ??? (Color of your Hair) [Physical Abilities] Attribute Points: 540 per Rank Up * Accuracy: ??? * Agility: ??? * Durability: ??? * Endurance: ??? * Intelligence: ??? * Recovery: ??? * Speed: ??? * Strength: ??? * Will Power: ??? [Skills] {+1 Skill per Rank Up} Skill Points (Technique): 180 per Rank Up (This includes Fighting Techniques, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu) * Technique 1 * Technique 2 * Technique 3 Skill Points (Talents): 180 per Rank Up (This includes Animal Taming, Cooking, Singing, Medical Skills, etc) * Talent 1 * Talent 2 * Talent 3 Skill Points (Styles): 180 Rank Up (This includes Weaponry Skills & Armory Skills) * Style 1 * Style 2 * Style 3 [Powers & Magic] {You can have only 3 powers or Magic in total} Magic Points: 40 {per Magic} per Magic each Rank Up Power Points: 40 {per Power} per Power each Rank Up [Equipment] Animals: 2 {in the case of Arthropods its Hives, each hive is 1000 individuals} per Major Rank Up * Animal 1 * Animal 2 Armor: 3 {includes armor for animals} per Rank Up * Armor 1 * Armor 2 * Armor 3 Books: 3 per Rank Up {Max. 9} * Book 1 * Book 2 * Book 3 Potions: 5 per Rank Up {Each is Consumable, Max. 30 Expert Rank or Above Max. 50} * Potion 1 (3x) * Potion 2 (2x) Supplies: 3 per Rank Up {if consumable +3 per Rank Up} * Supply 1 * Supply 2 * Supply 3 Weapons: 3 per Rank Up {needles are 10 per point, wire is 6 ft per point} * Weapon 1 * Weapon 2 * Weapon 3 Weaknesses (This is dedicated to personal weaknesses such as fear of heights, anxiety, or diseases.)